


Just Remember Breathing

by BrushDog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, First Time, Gender or Sex Swap, Power Bottom Kozume Kenma, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrushDog/pseuds/BrushDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not much point in Kuroo trying to keep things from Kenma, especially when it's her crush on Kenma that she's trying to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Remember Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Haikyuu fic!! And it's lesbians because every fandom could use more lesbians.
> 
> Kudos to [my awesome kouhai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/Hitsugi_Zirkus) for beta services.

Whenever Kuroo wants something, really wants it for herself and no one else, she's really stubbornly obtuse about it in the most obvious sort of way. As Kuroo's best friend, Kenma knows this better than anyone else.

That's why when Kuroo starts to develop a crush on her when Kuroo's a second year and Kenma's a first year it comes as absolutely no surprise to Kenma herself. She notices it in the casual way Kuroo comments on her new bra and panties when she changes after practices. She sees it in the way Kuroo walks just a step or two in front of her as they go down the street, blocking her from the view of the passing boys in her class and keeping her from colliding with any other unwitting pedestrians.

But, perhaps more than any of those, it's written all over the look on Kuroo's face when it's just the two of them alone in Kenma's room. It stands out, glaring and obvious, in the way Kuroo's eyes flick up from her homework or volleyball magazines or whatever it is she's spread across the floor and trace over the fall of Kenma's freshly bleached hair, the curve of her arms, and the tap of her fingers as she focuses intently on the game in front of her. Kenma's sure that Kuroo doesn't think she's noticed, but Kenma knows well enough what it feels like to have someone's eyes on her.

It's a Sunday during summer break and they're done with practice for the day. As far as Kenma knows, Kuroo's been nursing her crush for at least a couple of months now, but she hasn't said anything. Instead, Kuroo splays across the floor of Kenma's room, the top of her head bumping against the side of Kenma's hip as she lets out loud sigh, pulling her black tank top up to fan herself with the pages of the magazine she'd brought along.

"It's way too hot," she says. Her lips fix in an angry scowl, her usual half-lidded gaze making the expression look like something that it isn't.

"That's because it's summer," Kenma says. "It's always like this." She doesn't acknowledge the shift of Kuroo's body, or the way that she can see Kuroo's gaze flick up to her from beneath the bottom edge of her PSP screen.

Kuroo's lips curl up in a familiar grin. Even out of the corner of her eyes, it looks sharper than usual, something different from the taunting smirk Kuroo shares in public. "It always is," she says.

Kenma makes a noncommittal noise in response, her attention drawn back to the game. It's probably because of Kuroo's crush, she thinks. That's why Kuroo looks at her a different way. It only makes sense, after all. You wouldn't look at someone you like the same way you'd look at anyone else. They'd always be someone special in your eyes. That part doesn't bother Kenma, not much.

What bothers her is that Kuroo still hasn't said a thing about it.

Kuroo and Kenma aren't the sort of friends who tell each other everything. For one, Kenma doesn't like to talk. For two, Kuroo respects her silence, for the most part. She has her chatty moods, but otherwise she'll only speak up when it seems like Kenma's having trouble or when Kenma's upset. Kenma's grateful for those moments, even if she isn't quite certain how to show it. Even recently, she recalls how it wasn't until Kuroo had pulled her aside to talk that she was able to face the fact that the way the third year girls treated her made her words catch in her throat and every one of her limbs feel like it was weighted down with lead.

Kenma swallows at how fresh the memory of it is. Her heart races just at the thought, but it's easy enough to calm the feeling now.

Kuroo will always look out for Kenma. She'll keep an eye on Kenma, stand up for her when she can, but if it's something Kuroo wants, especially if it's something where she's not sure if it would serve Kenma in the end, she never goes about it in her usual straightforward sort of way.

Like this, like her crush, Kenma thinks. If this were just about wanting to play volleyball or wanting Kenma to take a more active role in the team or try a different tactic with the third years, Kuroo wouldn't shy away from charging right forward with it like she always does. But no, crushes aren't as straightforward as scoring points and proving yourself on the court. People's feelings are more complicated than that.

The PSP presses harder into the palms of her hands with the force of her thumbs. The plastic clacks echo more loudly in the room now. Kenma feels Kuroo's gaze on her as much as she did before.

Kenma's never had a crush before, so she doesn't know what Kuroo's feeling. The fact that Kuroo's a girl doesn't bother her, not really. Not being able to understand the feeling is the more difficult part of it. She's eavesdropped on the conversations her classmates have during lunch and when they're changing before PE about what boys they like and things like that. She's played dating sims and ero games too, which were a lot more helpful in some ways at describing what the things the girls in her class were talking about actually feel like. First person narratives are at least good for something.

In the end, though, it doesn't make any sense. Whether it's the games or the girls in her class, all they ever talk about is butterflies in their stomach, being so nervous they can't think straight, sweating palms and things like that.

Kenma knows well enough what that feels like. She's had those sort of experiences time and time again in her school career. She can't imagine why anyone would willingly put themselves in that sort of situation, even if there's a boy or a girl involved. It seems stupid.

Slowly, she flicks her gaze to down, watching Kuroo for a moment before Kuroo looks up to her in reply. With a simple quirk of her eyebrow Kuroo asks a question. With a drawn out sigh and a firm thumb pressed to the pause button, Kenma answers it.

Kuroo frowns.

"Too hot to concentrate?"

"That's not it," Kenma mutters. She sets the game aside before resting her palms against the floor of her room. She feels the sweat against her skin stick to the cool, dry surface. Her brows furrow slightly as she stares Kuroo down.

"What's going on?" Kuroo asks. Her magazine sits spread open on her chest, completely forgotten as Kuroo's attention and focus rest entirely with Kenma now.

Kenma scowls. If it were anyone else, she'd feel more nervous. If it were anyone else, she probably wouldn't even bother. But it's Kuroo, so she knows that it's all right. 

She takes a slow breath and asks, "Kuroo, what does your crush on me feel like?" 

Kuroo's eyebrows shoot up into the messy fringe of her bangs with alarming speed. Kenma can see the flush spread over her cheeks, even as Kuroo tries to play it off with a grin.

"I can't keep secrets from you, can I?"

"You were really obvious," Kenma says, "In your own way."

"You would know that, wouldn't you?" Kuroo hums, seeming almost pleased.

Kenma sighs. "You still haven't answered the question."

"Ah, right," Kuroo nods. She pauses a moment, a thoughtful expression slipping over her face as she gazes up at Kenma's ceiling. "I'd say it's something like contentment. Maybe a little bit of pride."

"What does that mean?"

Kuroo shrugs lightly, reaching up to clasp her hands behind her head, heedless of how her fingers brush across Kenma's hip with the motion. "It means I can trust you to know I've got a crush even if I'm trying to hide it from you. You know me better than anyone else. There's no point in hiding things around you. But it's also wanting to see you when you're at your best. Feeling a rush when you've figured someone out or beat a hard level. Things like that."

The furrow between Kenma's eyes deepens. She scowls at Kuroo with more bite than usual. Kuroo isn't making any sense.

"That doesn't make any sense."

Kuroo just smiles. "You asked me what it feels like. I gave an honest answer."

Kenma lets out a short huff of breath. Leaning forward, she braces her hands on either side of Kuroo's face, looking down at her upside down, her hair falling in a curtain around her face.

"Then, it's not about wanting to hold my hand or anything like that?"

"I hold your hand anyways," Kuroo points out. "I don't need to have a crush on you to do that."

"Then what about going on dates?"

"Maybe," Kuroo pauses, "I hadn't really thought too much about those."

"Sex?"

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about that one before."

Kenma can't fight the flush of heat at her cheeks despite the fact that the words were her own suggestion. She sighs.

"You're a terrible liar."

"That's why I didn't lie," Kuroo agrees. 

A noncommittal noise slips from Kenma's lips.

It isn't the sort of answer she expected, but it's exactly the sort of answer that Kuroo would give. She pauses, letting the thought turn over in her head for a moment, Kuroo's eyes sharp on her the whole time.

"So it's just being friends with sex," Kenma says at last, leaning back against the side of her bed and letting her eyes slip closed.

"It's a little more than that, Kenma," Kuroo says, shifting at her side. Kenma can hear the change in the tone of her voice as well, less playful than before.

She opens her eyes, only barely, to look at where Kuroo sits to her side, turned to face her properly. A moment later Kenma meets that gaze.

"What else is it?"

"It's looking at you like this and thinking that I really want to kiss you," Kuroo says. Kenma's surprised at how earnest she is. This isn't Kuroo flirting or playing around or anything like that. This, finally, is something that Kuroo really wants.

Kenma can feel her own tongue dart out, licking sweat from her lips in an unconscious gesture before she stops it, biting down at the tip. Kuroo's eyes followed the entire motion of it, of course. 

Contentment is such a strange way to phrase it and pride isn't any better. Kenma already knew that Kuroo has too much of a strange sort of pride tied up in her. She can see it in the way that Kuroo watches her during practice, on the train, even when they're just sitting here together in Kenma's room. But Kuroo always did those things. Kuroo did those things even before Kenma noticed her crush.

She doesn't feel the same way towards Kuroo. Of course she wouldn't. There's no point in being proud of someone who's got enough confidence to see herself through almost anything the world throws at her. Kuroo doesn't need Kenma looking after her, even if Kenma does it anyway, in her own way. Though contentment might be different.

Kenma realizes that Kuroo's staring at her and she's staring back. She doesn't like to draw the attention of other people, doesn't like to stand out in a crowd, but if it's Kuroo who's watching her it's all right. Kuroo understands when she's at her limit, when she needs time to herself. Sometimes it's almost like Kuroo can feel the weight settling at the back of her throat as much as she does. Like there's some way that Kuroo can sense when she feels like the ground's fallen out from under her feet and she doesn't know how to keep standing.

That's contentment, isn't it? That's trust. That's knowing that there's probably no one who'd understand her better than Kuroo does, no one who could kiss her and hold her without making her heart race for all the wrong reasons. If it's Kuroo, it's all right.

Kuroo arches an eyebrow at the silence that's spread between them.

"Is that all you wanted to know?" she asks.

Kenma nods, because it's true. "Yeah."

"All right then." The words sound like a sigh they way Kuroo says them. They seem more like an admission of defeat with the way she turns, moving to settle back at Kenma's side like she was before.

Kenma reaches out to catch the hem of Kuroo's shirt in her hand. Kuroo stops immediately, looking down at the hold then back up to Kenma with a curious glance.

"I thought that was all?"

"That's all I wanted to know," Kenma says, something strange building inside her behind those words. "But that's not all."

"Hoh?"

Kenma purses her lips tight. She narrows her gaze and twists her fingers in the fabric of Kuroo's shirt.

"You had a crush on me all this time but you didn't say anything."

Kuroo shrugs halfheartedly, offering Kenma a lopsided smile.

"You don't really seem like the dating type, Kenma. I get to spend enough time with you anyway."

"Did you think I'd reject you?"

"Maybe." Kuroo's expression shifts into something more serious. "Are you rejecting me?"

Kenma scowls. She reaches up, catching Kuroo's shirt in both hands to pull her forward yet somewhere along the line Kuroo's surprised fumbling means the two of them go toppling to the side against Kenma's floor. Kenma still has her hands in Kuroo's shirt, tugging it down just enough to reveal the line of her collarbone and the top of the swell of her breasts. Kuroo's hands are braced against the floor on either side of Kenma's waist, her eyes wide in shock.

"Wait--Kenma--" she stammers out, a flush bright against her cheeks.

"I'm not rejecting you," Kenma says, then kisses her.

As far as first kisses go, it starts out pretty bad. Kuroo's too surprised to react at first and Kenma doesn't have much of an idea of what she's doing. But when Kenma doesn't let go something seems to trigger so Kuroo gets the right sort of idea. Her lips slide against Kenma's with a low sound and Kenma answers in kind. It's easier from there, at least for Kenma. Having something to observe, having Kuroo's voice and the soft hitches in her breath to guide her makes it easier to know what to do.

By the time they both pull away, quietly gasping for breath, Kenma thinks that kissing probably isn't as bad as it seemed.

Kuroo, on the other hand, seems to be thinking about a lot more than kissing. The smile that spreads over her lips as she looks down at Kenma beneath her is nothing short of brilliant, which still manages to look somewhat lecherous with Kuroo's features.

"I didn't think you'd want to do that," she admits, a little bit breathless.

Kenma shrugs noncommittally. "It never looked that interesting. But it feels all right with you."

"I'm flattered."

Kenma lets out a rough breath through her nose. She's very aware of the position they're in, of how Kuroo's knee is resting on the floor between her legs and Kuroo's hands are still just inches from her waist. It doesn't feel wrong, though. When she moves her hands to wrap them loosely around the back of Kuroo's neck, drawing her in, the beat of her heart is more like the sort of intensity she gets from facing a hidden boss for the first time. She knows she might not beat it in one go, but it's still worth trying.

"I'm kissing you again," she tells Kuroo, and she does.

The second time is already much better than the first. As is the third, the fourth, and even the fifth. Kenma loses count somewhere around there. She's much more aware of the sweat slicked heat of the skin of Kuroo's neck beneath her fingertips, the panting breaths that Kuroo draws in before claiming her lips again and again. But perhaps even more than that as well, she's aware of a building heat between her legs and the fact that Kuroo doesn't seem intent on doing anything but kiss her.

Not that there's anything wrong with making out on her bedroom floor, but Kenma knows that Kuroo wants something more and she thinks it wouldn't be so bad to try it herself.

Her hands slide down from Kuroo's neck, tracing their way over her shoulder blades and back before pressing lower. She can feel the band of Kuroo's bra under the fabric of her tanktop as well as the curve of Kuroo's spine as she arches up into Kenma's touch. There's a pleased hum against Kenma's lips before Kuroo pulls away, just enough to whisper into the heated space between them.

"Got something else in mind?" she says, kissing against the corner of Kenma's lips to give her a chance to answer.

"You said you wanted to do it," Kenma answers. Her hands find the hem of Kuroo's shirt, tugging it up, exposing tanned skin as she does.

Kuroo laughs against her cheek, a breathless sound as she pulls away enough to fix Kenma with a narrow eyed gaze.

"So you want to do it too?" she asks with a curl of her lips. It looks predatory, lewd, but Kenma knows that on Kuroo it's hardly everything that it seems.

It puts Kenma at ease enough for her to press her palms to the small of Kuroo's back and slide them up, bunching the black tank top up higher as she moves.

"I shouldn't have to spell it out," Kenma huffs.

Kuroo makes an amused sound at the back of her throat. She shifts under Kenma's hands, leaning back and reaching up to help finish the job, tugging her tanktop up and over her head to reveal the simple black fabric of her bra.

"I really wanted to hear it though," she hums, leaning down again to drop light kisses to Kenma's lips.

"What--did you want to hear--?" Kenma says between kisses, scowling when Kuroo refuses to relent. "If you--wanted it that bad--why won't you let me talk?"

She has a moment's reprieve when Kuroo pulls back long enough to say, "You saying 'I want to do it.'"

Kenma doesn't dignify that with a response. She reaches up, tangling her hands in Kuroo's hair and kisses her instead. Fortunately, Kuroo's all too happy to oblige her.

There's a new intensity in their kisses. Kuroo's tongue swipes against Kenma's lips, teasing against them along with the barest hint of her teeth before she presses in harder, asking entry. Kenma allows it, shifting beneath Kuroo and angling her lips to give her better purchase. Her hands card restlessly through Kuroo's hair before she finds herself drawn back to the warm promise of the skin of Kuroo's back again.

It's different now that Kuroo's tank top is gone. It's hotter, slicker, and somehow each touch of Kenma's fingertips feels electric. Kuroo is all lean, too lanky to have many curves, but the taut feeling of her skin stretched over muscle beneath Kenma's palms feels powerful. She's watched how Kuroo moves more than anyone else in her life. She knows the way that Kuroo's muscles twist and coil, the way her back arches when she's stretching up in a jump to block or diving across the court to chase a ball. Those same muscles are twisting and coiling over her, stretching into every touch of her hands, it's her fingertips that Kuroo's chasing after now.

Kuroo breaks from the kiss with a panting gasp, her lips tracing a wet trail against Kenma's cheek until she finds the shell of her ear, licking over it. Kenma shudders with the hot, wet touch, so shocked by the motion that she almost doesn't hear Kuroo's voice whispering to her.

"Kenma, I'm going to touch you now."

Kenma's eyes flick down to where Kuroo's hands are still pressed against the floor. Her knuckles are white, the tatami mat dipping slightly with the force of the pressure. Kenma hadn't realized Kuroo was holding them there.

She nods quickly, letting out an affirmative sound. In the blink of an eye Kuroo's hands have sprung to action.

They find the edge of Kenma's loose gray t-shirt and pull it up. Kenma drops her hands back, shifting to accommodate so Kuroo can toss it aside. Kuroo's hands are on her again in an instant. Her long fingers stroke over Kenma's stomach and sides, finding their way to the lace-edged band of Kenma's bra.

"You always were bigger than me," Kuroo hums with an appreciative smile, her fingertips following the line of Kenma's cups, tracing up to her collarbone.

Kenma lets out a short breath, moving her hands back to rest over Kuroo's shoulders, favoring her with a narrow eyed look.

"It doesn't really matter how big they are," she mutters. The teasing that she'd gotten in middle school for developing early is something that she knows Kuroo is well aware of. "Besides, the bra makes them look bigger."

"So you're saying I should take it off?"

Kenma snaps the band of Kuroo's bra in retaliation. Kuroo yelps with half a laugh.

"I'm taking yours off first," she says just as her fingers twist the hooks against Kuroo's back open.

Kuroo gives a slow, lazy roll of her shoulders, letting the straps fall forward until her bra's left dangling from her elbows, breasts exposed. A quick shift and a flick of her arm sends it to rest with Kenma's shirt somewhere on the other side of the bedroom.

"That means yours comes off next, right?" Kuroo hums, her hands already finding the band of Kenma's bra again.

"Yeah," Kenma nods in reply, pushing herself up off the ground to make it easier, her eyes fixed on the sight of Kuroo's breasts even as she does.

She's seen Kuroo topless before,plenty of times. She's probably seen Kuroo naked more than anyone else outside of her immediate family. Just a few years ago, over the new year's break, their parents thought it would be a nice idea to take a vacation together up north into the mountains to visit some hot springs. Kenma wonders if that trip might have somehow contributed to the position they've found themselves in now, but in the end it's hard to focus on that kind of thought when she's seeing Kuroo topless like this, with Kuroo cupping her breasts one in each hand.

Kenma isn't small by any stretch of the imagination. Even with Kuroo's long fingers and larger palms stroking against the soft skin of her chest, her breasts almost threaten to spill over, shifting easily with Kuroo's touches.

Kenma squirms with how strange the new sensation is. Touching herself is nothing like being touched by Kuroo. She's not really sure how she could have been prepared for the feel of warm, broader hands rubbing against her, deft and firm fingertips tracing teasing patterns against her nipples.

"Kuro--" she breathes out, her voice stuttering to a stop as she realizes just how low and husky it sounds to her own ears.

Kuroo notices the change immediately. She smiles wide, kneading lightly against Kenma's breasts. "That was a good sound, Kenma."

Lips pursed tightly together, Kenma favors Kuroo with a determined scowl. She can feel heat rising to her cheeks and she knows it won't do anything to help the bite of her expression, but it's not as though she actually wants Kuroo to stop.

Kuroo gives one breast a light squeeze in reply. She arches a lazy eyebrow up, lowering her head down so her lips can trace chaste kisses over the skin of Kenma's neck.

"I did want to hear you, too," she says, her eyes still locked on Kenma's. "Your parents aren't home. There's no one else around but us."

"I'm not going to make noises because you ask me to," Kenma huffs. She reaches down to spread her hands over Kuroo's shoulders, letting them dip lower as Kuroo lifts her chest into the touch.

"I'm not asking you to make noises," Kuroo protests. "But girls are usually the louder ones, right? Like in those ero games you play."

Kenma scowls, glaring up at Kuroo, palms pressed flat over her breasts.

"Ero games don't know anything about how you have sex with girls."

Kuroo just grins, lifting herself up to lower her lips against Kenma's as she does, "Well, that's true too."

There's an almost friendly bickering in the give and take of their touches as their mouths and lips slide together. Kenma finds one of Kuroo's nipples in her fingertips and rolls it which leads Kuroo to do the same, palm squeezing against Kuroo's breasts. Kenma touches her chest, her sides, her back. Somewhere along the line they both lose their pants and panties in a rush and it's not until Kenma finds the wet fold between Kuroo's legs that the reality of it really sinks in.

Kuroo pulls away from the kiss with an absolutely lewd moan with Kenma's first touch. Kenma feels the sound sending sparks under her skin down to the tips of her toes. Her fingers twitch and stroke against Kuroo again.

"Kenma," Kuroo gasps. Her head tilts to the side, her lips trailing open mouthed kisses against the line of Kenma's jaw and neck. Kenma can't see much past the mess of Kuroo's hair and the sleek line of her back, but her fingers know the way well enough.

She follows Kuroo's folds up, growing slicker and wetter as they do until she finds the pulsing hot nub of Kuroo's clit with her fingertips.

Kuroo's teeth sink into her neck with a hiss. Kenma jolts, her hand dropping away from Kuroo with a quiet gasp.

In an instant, Kuroo snaps up over her. Her hands fly from Kenma's hips to trace apologetically over the mark, cupping Kenma's face so she can look at her properly.

"Sorry," Kuroo says in a breathless rush. "Was that--"

Kenma's thumb finds Kuroo's clit and presses down. The look on Kuroo's face is priceless.

"It was fine," she says. She rolls her thumb again. Kuroo gasps over her, flushed and breathless with a low moan spilling from her grinning lips. "You make some good sounds too, Kuro."

"You think so?" Kuroo purrs, honestly  purrs , dropping light kisses to the mark she's left on Kenma's neck.

Kenma stretches her head to the side, offering her neck to Kuroo. She doesn't need to watch the work her fingers are doing now, she can tell well enough what's good and bad by the look on Kuroo's face, the arch of her back, and the sound of Kuroo's breath in her ear.

"If I didn't think it, I wouldn't say it," she mutters under her breath, letting her fingers go back to work.

Kenma isn't surprised at all to find that the grace of Kuroo's movements, the artful ease with which she lets strength and power ripple through long and muscled limbs, isn't at all lost once she's turned on. She's used to watching for the subtle hints and movements of Kuroo's shoulders, her arms and hands, hips and waist. For Kenma it's easier to read people in the little unconscious tics and movements of their bodies than it is to speak to them upfront. It's a language she understands, one she can speak even when she can't find breath to make her own words known.

Right now, Kuroo's body is practically screaming out in pleasure.

Somewhere along the line, she's hiked herself up on her knees, elbows and forearms braced against the floor. With every flick and stroke of Kenma's fingers her hips slide in and down, the muscles of her thighs squeezing tight, her belly quivering with the motion. Her chest heaves to let a low string of obscene moans spill from her lips. If Kenma won't make a sound, then she'll make up for the lack. Kuroo's breasts rise and fall, beads of sweat gathering over the soft skin, dripping down to where her nipples stand as pert, shaking points, barely poised over Kenma's own chest.

Kenma's never seen anything so intense before. She feels her fingers twitch and stutter, heat rising in her belly until it lodges tight in her throat. Squeezing her eyes shut, she strokes against Kuroo harder and faster, her heart hammering in her ears louder than anything else.

"Oi--"

Kenma opens her eyes.

Kuroo's face is hovering inches away from hers. Her lips are still parted, cheeks flushed, but there's concern writ heavily in the narrow, dark look of her eyes. In a detached sense, Kenma is aware of Kuroo's fingers closing around her wrist, pulling her hand away and linking their fingers together. Kenma swallows and squeezes back. She remembers to breathe. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in.

She lets herself focus on the touch, lets herself focus on the heated sound of their breaths filling her small room. After a moment, her head falls back against the floor, eyes closed again.

"It was a little too intense, maybe," Kenma says.

"Maybe," Kuroo returns, her fingertips stroking through Kenma's hair, dragging against her scalp. "I was enjoying it."

"I could tell." Kenma turns into Kuroo's hand, grateful for the touch.

"So, want to keep going?"

The question hangs in the air for a moment. Kenma opens one eye, giving Kuroo a once over before her gaze comes to rest on the lazy, comfortable smile on her friend's face. Without a word in reply, she pulls her hand away, reaching down to curl her fingers over Kuroo's hip. She tugs forward insistently, ignoring the arch of Kuroo's eyebrow and the way her grin spreads wider over her face.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Kenma makes half a sound, barely a reply, more intent on wriggling beneath Kuroo's hips until she's planted her face squarely between Kuroo's legs. Kuroo sits up to accommodate, one hand braced on the bed to hold herself up, her knees to either side of Kenma's head.

She can still see Kuroo's body, can see the smooth line of her belly, the curves of her breasts and that sly little grin on her face, but it's easier to focus on what's more important this way. It's much easier to close her eyes and bury her lips and tongue in the wet heat of Kuroo's folds this way.

Kuroo's already worked up from Kenma's hands. Even with the first swipe of her tongue against Kuroo's clit, Kenma can feel the way she clenches inside, the way her body shivers with pleasure. Kuroo moans for her again, her mouth as honest as her body is, and it's exactly what Kenma wants to hear. She sinks in, lets her fingers press into the skin of Kuroo's hips, letting every one of her senses fill with Kuroo.

The taste of Kuroo isn't what Kenma would have expected, but in the moment it doesn't matter. When she breathes in, it's with the depth of Kuroo's scent on her nose, filling her lungs. Kuroo's hands find their way to her hair, carding restlessly through it. Kuroo's moans drown out the sound of her own heart beating in her ears so there's nothing more than her lips closing over Kuroo's clit and sucking, her tongue darting out to trace against Kuroo's entrance before she dives back up to her clit again.

Kenma's pace is relentless and heady, fingers tight where they hold to Kuroo's hips. When she feels Kuroo's fingers pull against her hair and hears the tight shift in Kuroo's voice she knows she's close. Her eyes open in slits, gazing up the length of Kuroo's body in a view that's well worth savoring.

Above her, Kuroo's face is painted in splotches of red under a sheen of sweat. Her spiky hair is plastered to her forehead and cheeks in a disorderly mess. Her dark eyes are shut tight, her mouth hanging open wide, lips struggling as they try to form Kenma's name between gasps and moans that come too quick and stuttered to be anything but honest.

Kenma can feel herself twitch between her own legs, a low moan pulling from her throat to rumble against the wet heat of Kuroo's skin. Her eyes still locked on Kuroo, she sucks tightly on Kuroo's clit, flicking her tongue across it hard, working against the nub like she's aiming for a multi-hit combo. Only moments later she watches as Kuroo's back arches, fingers pulling tight against Kenma's hair, and feels the pulsing shift inside her as she comes.

She coaxes Kuroo through, just until her walls seem to stop quivering against the touch of Kenma's tongue before falling back to the floor with a gasp. She can hear Kuroo panting over her, can feel Kuroo's hands relax against her hair, stroking softly now in apology, before she feels Kuroo shift over her with the light touch of Kuroo's lips to her own.

Kenma kisses back without opening her eyes, her hands slowly finding their way up to wind loosely around Kuroo's back. The insistent heat of her own arousal is still an insistent pressure between her legs, but she's fine with this for now. She's fine with the lazy slide of Kuroo's lips and tongue against hers, of Kuroo's fingers working slowly through her hair.

Gradually, Kuroo pulls away, a grin curling over her lips before she does.

"So where'd you learn to eat a girl out like that?" she asks, her voice still low and breathless.

Kenma looks up at her, the slightest hint of a smile at the corners of her lips. "Is it really that hard?"

Kuroo snorts under her breath. "You're just a natural, huh."

"It's easy to tell what you like, Kuro."

"Well," Kuroo hums, her hands stroking over Kenma's neck, kissing her lazily again. "That just leaves what you like."

"Ah..." Kenma doesn't answer. Her eyes follow the path of Kuroo's hands, watching as her palms smooth over Kenma's breasts and sides and then lower. They pause to curl around Kenma's hips and she looks up, finding Kuroo's expectant grin fixed on her face.

"I'm going to touch you, Kenma," she says. Kenma nods.

Despite the declaration and her earlier haste, Kuroo's hands stay planted on Kenma's hips for a moment longer, her fingers moving in restless circles against the skin there.

Kenma recognizes the gesture, not because she's seen it on Kuroo, but because she's felt it herself. The buzzing nervousness of energy charging through her fingertips that makes her want to touch pitted against the underlying worry of whether or not she should--

"Kuro," she says, low and husky like before. She licks her lips quickly when Kuroo's eyes find hers, her fingertips pressed lightly to the skin of Kuroo's back. "I want you to touch me."

Kuroo blinks at her once--for a split second Kenma worries if she's said the wrong thing--before her eyes spread wider, the flush over her cheeks darkening. She flashes her teeth in a wide grin, dropping her head to nuzzle along the line of Kenma's jaw.

"You said it," she says, almost giddy, her hands racing back up and down against Kenma's sides.

Kenma squirms under her. "That tickles--oi--Kuro--"

"I've got it," Kuroo replies, arching her back up, her dark eyes level with Kenma's again. "You want it."

"That's why I said it," Kenma says. She shoves one hand against Kuroo's face just to hide the dopey grin on her face for good measure. "So stop hesitating and just do it."

Kuroo's answer is to drop sloppy loud kisses against Kenma's palm, which doesn't really tickle any less than what she was doing with her hands and mouth before. She's about to retort that this isn't what she'd asked Kuroo for when she feels the first touch of Kuroo's fingertips along the edges of her folds.

Her hand falls away as she sucks in a tight breath, her eyes flicking down to where Kuroo's hand is curled between her legs then back to the self-satisfied smirk on Kuroo's face.

"Good?" Kuroo asks.

Kenma purses her lips together. It does feel good, but she can still feel Kuroo's hesitation. She's already wet through and through, but Kuroo's only teasing at the edge of it, fingertips skirting the outside of the heat gathered there without probing in. Planting her feet against the floor, Kenma gives a rather insistent roll of her hips into Kuroo's hand, her eyes locked on Kuroo's the whole time.

Kuroo's grin pulls wider. She presses her hand in to meet the pressure of Kenma's hip, one long finger slipping between Kenma's folds and plunging deeper into her. Kenma tightens around her. The sensation is weird, but not exactly unfamiliar. It's just different having someone else's finger inside her, to feel what it's like to have someone else press against her walls until it hits on just the right spot--

"Nnh--"

Kenma lets out a rough exhale, finally tearing her gaze away from the work of Kuroo's hand to press her cheek against the slick skin of her own arm. Her hips jerk against Kuroo's hand. Right there, they say, pushing her finger against the spot again. Do it there.

Kuroo understands. She presses another finger in, stretching Kenma just slightly, rubbing the tips of both of them against the spot, pushing in and out, building a steady rhythm as they both grow slicker with Kenma's wetness.

It's good, Kenma thinks through the haze of heat and the sparks arcing through her body with every touch of Kuroo's fingers. It's really really good. She's gasping into her arm, her free hand pressing hard into Kuroo's back, the blunt edges of her nails scratching against skin. Kuroo shifts under her touch, moving, and only a moment later Kenma feels the wet heat of Kuroo's lips against the swell of her breast, kissing the salty skin there.

"You look great like this, Kenma," Kuroo hums into her, teeth and tongue tracing a trail down, until they rest at the edge of her nipple. "Pretty pervy."

"Who's--" Kenma gasps, swallowing tight against a lump built in her throat. "--The pervert here?"

Kuroo wiggles her fingers inside of Kenma, a low sound escaping her lips as they close over Kenma's nipple, sucking and licking against it. Kenma swallows the sound she makes, deep and wanting.

"Probably...both of us?" Kuroo says. Her thumb finally finds its way to Kenma's clit, tracing a lazy, too light circle around it.

Kenma feels like her entire body is electric, like it's on fire. The squelch of her hips jerking against Kuroo's hand and the low hum of Kuroo's voice are already obscene enough, but she wants more of it. She wants all the pent up energy inside her to push over the edge and explode.

"Just hurry up," she pleads, quiet and hot.

Kuroo hums in agreement and finally, finally, stops her teasing and fucks Kenma in earnest. Three fingers plunge in with her next thrust, pulling Kenma wider as they drive against the spot at the top of Kenma's walls. Her thumb rubs over Kenma's clit with a harsh stroke at the same moment, charging through Kenma like a lightning bolt or some kind of critical hit. Kenma can hear a high pitched gasp pull from her throat, can feel her back arching as her breasts press into the welcome warmth of Kuroo's mouth. Kuroo's mouth captures her nipple again, her tongue swiping roughly over it in time with the thrusts of her finger, the quick, powerful strokes of her thumb.

It's dizzying and amazing. Kenma can't breathe, can't seem to draw enough breath into her lungs to make any sort of sound, but instead of the familiar dead weight inside her belly, the heaviness that clings to her limbs, everything inside of her is alive at this moment. She feels herself writhing under Kuroo, restless and wanting all at once. Her hips grind into Kuroo's hands, thighs straining with the motion. Her lips quiver and struggle to make the shape of Kuroo's name, tight, whining gasps escaping them instead.

It builds, more powerful with every stroke, pitching higher and higher until Kenma feels her orgasm crash against her with a wash of white hot pleasure that leaves her shaking and clinging to Kuroo with a one-armed grasp.

She breathes. Breathes in, breathes out.

Somewhere past the buzzing haze of her skin and senses, she's aware of Kuroo's arms wrapping around her, of Kuroo drawing her in until she rests in Kuroo's lap where Kuroo sits against the edge of the bed. Kuroo's fingers, still slick with Kenma's own fluids, trace slowly up and down her back in a soothing pattern. Kenma can feel the rise and fall of Kuroo's chest under her cheek.

She doesn't bother to open her eyes. Instead, she shifts slightly in the circle of Kuroo's arms, settling more comfortably into Kuroo's lap, her face tucked against Kuroo's neck in a place that's familiar and warm.

Kuroo laughs, low and rumbling, and she feels it with her entire body where her skin is pressed sticky and hot against Kuroo's.

"It's still too hot," Kuroo says. 

Kenma can hear the change in the words, the lazy contentment and pride. She smiles despite herself, small and private, making a quiet sound in agreement.

"Yeah," she says, "But it's all right."


End file.
